One Wrong Turn
by Sashley
Summary: Wondering where life will take her next, Rory finds herself trapped in a whirlpool of horrible outcomes, and is forced deeper and deeper into depression. Can she maintain her normal life, can her and tristan over come all of this? Read and Find Out... R
1. A Heating Pack

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Gilmore Girls or any song lyrics incorporated in our writing. [although we wish we owned Chad]  
  
Authors [Co-written]: Sashley – Sasha and Ashley  
  
Rating: PG-13, for mild swearing, some sexual content [nothing explicit], depression, and violence  
  
Summary: AU! Wondering where life will take her next, Rory finds herself trapped in a whirlpool of horrible outcomes, and ends up being forced deeper and deeper into depression. Can she maintain her normal life, can she and Tristan over come all of these obstacles? Read to find out.  
  
Read and Review, ENJOY!  
  
One Wrong Turn  
  
Chapter 1: A Heating Pack  
Rory Gilmore-Hayden walked down the halls of Chilton, seeing the familiar faces of her classmates since kindergarten. She walked towards her locker, giving the bottom to kicks, punching the top part, and then lifting the latch a few times, it sprung open. "Works like a charm" she said aloud.  
  
"Ror are you talking to yourself again?" Tristan said leaning against the neighboring locker with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Of course, the most intelligent person around," She gave him a thousand watt smile, a quick kiss, and grabbing the coffee out his hand, before grabbing her books as they headed off to homeroom.  
  
"So are we going to Matt's party tonight?"  
  
"Of course, will you be picking me up at 6?"  
  
"Make it 6:03 and we'll call it a date."  
  
"Class, everyone settle down." Mr. Norris yelled over the noise. Half way into the first period, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her blazer pocket. Pulling it out as discretely as possible, she flipped it open.  
  
~*~Ror, make sure 2 wear something hot! ;) ~*~  
  
**That was such a Tristan thing to say. ** She thought to herself.  
  
~*~ I'll try to grab a heat pack on the way out babe. ~*~ Clicking send she went back to her notes.  
  
.'`~*~`'. Gilmore-Hayden Residence.'`~*~`'.  
  
Rory rechecked her reflection in the mirror; she was a pink mini skirt from Abercrombie that looked like a cheerleading skirt. She wore a white wife beater with a pink bra underneath so the straps were on either side of the actual top. On her feet, she wore white flip-flops. She curled her hair and left it down and flowing down her shoulders. Grabbing a pink suede purse, she ran down stairs upon hearing the doorbell.  
  
"You look so hot." Tristan breathed leaning down giving her a kiss.  
  
"Oh, I forgot the heating pack, should I go grab it."  
  
"No, I think I need a cold shower as it is." He said his voice low.  
  
"Well mister, you don't look so bad yourself." Which was quite an understatement; he wore jeans with bleach stains on them, a button up plaid shirt, which he left open with a wife beater underneath and some Birkenstocks. He ran his hand through his hair leaving it just as messy.  
  
"I think you're going to get cold Ror." He said with a smirk "but I'm sure I can help you with that."  
  
"Sure DuGrey, whatever you say." She said grabbing a suede pink jacket that matched her purse, and threw it over her arm. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the car, he opened the door for her then went to the driver's seat as they drove off in his new Lexus. 


	2. The After Party

Chapter 2 ~ The After Party  
  
.'`~*~`'. Matt's House.'`~*~`'.  
  
"DAMN GILMORE, NICE ASS!" Some guy yelled as they walked into the house.  
  
"Guys are such pigs." Rory stated as she left her coat in Matt's closet. She had known him since she was in diapers.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tristan asked pulling her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think I classify as a pig?" He said leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
"No, pigs are cute, cuddly, and considerate."  
  
"Ouch that hurts." He said as he nuzzled her earlobe. "I know you don't mean it though." He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You're amazing." He lowered his head and kissed her with such passion that she felt her knee's give way under her as she clung to him to keep from falling to the ground. He backed her up against the wall behind him so she had more support as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Tristan couldn't believe this was really happening to him, he'd liked Rory his whole life, since the day he saw her reading a picture book in pre-school. Sure, he didn't know it back then, but something just compelled him to stick that lollypop in her hair. Tristan gently ran his hand through her hair, reaching the end and pulling on the ends softly.  
  
They pulled away when air was essential, as he rested his forehead against hers. "I hope you don't have any lollypop's with you today DuGrey."  
  
Tristan chuckled to himself as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I was just thinking about that too." He cupped her cheek as he stared into an ocean of blue. "Thankfully you forgave me for that."  
  
"That's what you think mister. I'll never forget, and one day when you're least expecting it, it'll be time for my revenge." She kissed the side of his mouth before pulling away. "I just hope you don't treasure your hair to much." Running her hand through his blonde messy hair, she continued playing with it long after she had uttered her sentence.  
  
"I think you'll miss it more then I will." He grinned, "I have you to look at, while you on the other hand, have to look at me."  
  
"Oh... good point" she muttered, pushing his head down to her level for another earth shattering kiss. After pulling away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their friends who looked at them with face disgust.  
  
"You two need to be locked away some where." Paris said as they got within ear shoot.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose my lunch," Replied Kyle.  
  
"Don't hate." Tristan started "Find yourself a mate!"  
  
"You are so dumb," Rory said shoving him to the side, but he grabbed her waist and they both toppled onto the couch. They began laughing hysterically as their friends looked on. When they collected themselves and were able to stand up their friends had already walked away to either dance, or find someone to make out with.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Tristan asked taking her hand.  
  
"I would love to." She replied leading him onto the floor.  
  
A slow song came on as they swayed gently side to side. ****We both lie silently still in the dead of the night  
  
Although we both lie close together  
  
We feel miles apart inside  
  
Was it somethin' I said or somethin' I did  
  
Did my words not come out right  
  
Tho' I tried not to hurt you  
  
Tho' I tried  
  
But I guess that's why they say ****  
  
"I've always found this song depressing," Rory mumbled into Tristan's neck.  
  
****Every rose has its thorn  
  
Just like every night has its dawn  
  
Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
  
every rose has its thorn****  
  
"I have too, but it's sweet in a way. I always felt bad for him, how much he loved the girl and how she just left him."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"I'm so glad I have you,"  
  
"Me too" They kissed again, slowly as the rest of the song came and went as a much faster song came on they were still swaying slowly, to their own music, lost in their kiss. Everyone at the party looked at them from time to time. This was the golden couple, the most popular, and the most in love. The union of two such powerful families would make even the greediest relative happy to see them marry. They didn't care though, it didn't matter who approved or disapproved of their love. They were in love, at such a young age to find someone you know you could spend, the rest of their lives with, was an earth-shattering thought, but both of them seemed to be so content with it no one else seemed to question it; or see any problem that could come before them.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
"Okay, Rory, if you could be any celebrities underwear who's would you be?"  
  
"Wow, umm probably Brad Pitt before the beard and long hair," Rory said with a smirk.  
  
"Right, Paris if you had a million dollars and only one day to spend it what would you do with it?" Rory asked turning to the blonde.  
  
"Well, I'd take a jet and fly to all the museums, maybe even listen in on a peace conference or two."  
  
"Golly Paris that sounds fascinating." Tristan replied he had his head on Rory's lap as she handed Paris the book. It was fun; they had all gone up to Matt's room as the party raged on downstairs. They always did this; the parties got boring fast, so they'd hang out.  
  
"Fine Tristan, would you rather never cut your hair or never cut your toe nails?"  
  
"That is so gross." Tristan replied as he lay there thinking. "Ror, what would you find more repulsive me with really long toenails, or me with really long hair?" Rory's hand stopped playing with his hair.  
  
"I think I'd find the long hair more repulsive, I mean I don't see your toenails, and if your hair got to long you'd look like a woman, which would make me a lesbian, and it would leave to all types of complications that I'm not in the mood for at the moment."  
  
"Wow, okay way to take a question to far Hun." Tristan replied with a grin. "Alrighty then, I'd rather never cut my toenails, they'd break off sooner or later." They all sat for a moment then came up with the same response.  
  
"EWW" They continued playing these games until the house cleared out. They all went downstairs to clean up all the trash that was thrown all over the place.  
  
"Can you believe it in 2 weeks our sophomore year of high school is over?" Rory asked Tristan as she threw a pile of trash into the bag he was holding.  
  
"It went by so fast." He looked down and then back at Rory. "After this can we go some where and talk?" Tristan asked softly.  
  
"Yeah sure," she slowly moved and touched his arm "is everything okay?" She asked quietly. 


	3. The Longest 3 Months of My Life!

Chapter 3: The Longest 3 Months of my Life!  
  
"Oh yeah, everything is fine, don't worry about it." He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah uh me too" She said her voice wavering as she walked to pick up trash to avoid the moment. ***At least I know he's not dumping me*** she thought. After saying goodbye to the rest of their friends, they went to a park on the DuGrey property. Rory sat on a swing and Tristan sat next to her, turning to face her. "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Rory asked quietly.  
  
"Well the week after school ends my dad is taking me to Europe for 3 months. I should be back the second week of school."  
  
"You're going to be in Europe for 3 MONTHS?" Rory asked in shock. She had known Tristan for practically her whole life and they had never been apart that long, they had even gone to the same sleep away camps.  
  
"Yeah" He said reaching over and taking her hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay." She bit her lower lip. "It's only 3 months, its not like you're going away for ever. You'll be back after summer vacation. I mean yeah 3 months but we're all going down to Martha's Vineyard this summer, and umm I can read, and hang out with Paris, Maddy, Matt, Kyle, Louise. . ."  
  
"Baby, you're rambling again."  
  
"I'm sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Rory, it's not that bad." He got off his swing and kneeled in front of her. "I'll be back before you can even miss me." He kissed the hand he was holding.  
  
"What if you meet someone there, I mean it's Europe they have all those tall, thin, blondes out there. You'll be alone and get lonely and the next thing I know---"  
  
"Shh, I'd never leave you for some random fling with a blonde. I spent to long trying to win you over." He stood up pulling her with him and kissed her passionately. "You mean too much to me Ror."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "You mean a lot to me too. G*d I'm going to miss you." She said the tears pouring out her eyes. "Don't have too much fun with out me."  
  
"I'll miss you everyday." He kissed the top of her head. "Every hour, every minute" They kissed again. "These 3 months will just fly by and then I'll be back, and I'll never leave you again." They walked over to a hammock that Tristan hung there when they were 10. Laying down they got lost in a make-out session and lost all track of time. The next thing they knew it was almost daybreak.  
  
"SHIT TRISTAN."  
  
"What?" He asked shifting so he could see Rory's profile.  
  
"Its daybreak, the sun is going to rise soon."  
  
"Okay I'll get you home." Tristan stated getting off the hammock and pulling her with it. They got in his car and drove all the way back to the Gilmore- Hayden mansion. "I'll call you tomorrow... or uh . . . later today." Tristan said as she was unbuckling her seat belt.  
  
"Okay, just don't call before 10." She replied leaning over and giving him a kiss. "Wait just a minute... today's Thursday isn't it? Why did Matt have a party on THURSDAY?"  
  
"Don't know, I'll see you in school then." He pulled her closer and gave her a long slow kiss. "'Night Mare"  
  
"Good night." With that she ran around the house. She carefully opened the back door and snuck in through the back staircase. She carefully got into bed, and with out changing out of her clothing fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~Master Bedroom~*~*~ "Annnnd she just got in." Lorelei stated with a smug look.  
  
"How can you tell I didn't hear a thing?" Christopher stated.  
  
"A mother knows, did she really think she could come home this late, err early with out me noticing?" asked Lorelei "I am the MASTER or sneaking in."  
  
"Do you remember that one night when we got home an hour before school started?"  
  
"And I climbed up on to by balcony in high heels and a mini skirt."  
  
"Oh yeah, I defiantly remember that climb."  
  
"Chris!" she said hitting his arm. "You weren't supposed to be looking."  
  
"Oh Lor, I've seen more then that!" he smirked at her before giving her a kiss.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should have been looking, it wasn't necessary."  
  
"Oh it really was," he said the smirk not leaving his face. They kissed again this time it getting more heated.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired time for bed."  
  
"You did not just do that!"  
  
"But I did." She turned over on her side and pulled the blanket up.  
  
"Meany," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Lor."  
  
"I love you too." With that, they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Read and Review . . . we LOVE reviews! Thanks -Sash-n-Ash. . . Golly, I feel like a dishwashing detergent! OYE! 


	4. Promise

Chapter 4: Promise  
  
Rory woke up later then usual, she never had trouble getting up so the maids stopped coming in to wake her up. Today though when they came in with her ironed Chilton uniform at 7:45, the time she'd usually be coming out of the shower she was still in bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden GET UP!"  
  
"Whaa?" she asked groggily sitting up.  
  
"Rory, its 7:45"  
  
"SHIT!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She started brushing her teeth with one hand and brushing her hair with the other. After finishing brushing her hair and teeth she pulled back her hair into a ponytail and washed her face quickly. Running into her room she got changed and threw on the uniform and her socks and shoes. Grabbing her backpack she ran down stairs, yelling goodbye to her parents she jumped into her car and sped off towards Chilton. Pulling into the parking lot, she sprinted towards her locker out of breath. 7:55, record time she though as she opened her locker.  
  
"Hey baby." Tristan said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "I thought you'd be late."  
  
"It's your fault you know." She replied still panting. "I didn't even have time to shower this morning." Tristan let go of her and backed away, mockingly.  
  
"I woke up 10 minutes ago; I think I broke at least 30 driving laws getting to school."  
  
"I'm sorry." He pouted. "Forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know... do you have coffee?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I just might." He handed her the cup he had put down. He then watched her gulp the scorching context.  
  
"Now, you're forgiven." She said standing on tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the lips before grabbing her books in one hand, Tristan in the other and heading to homeroom. Before entering the classroom, she tucked in her shirt, readjusted her skirt and buttoned her blazer. Glaring at Tristan, she walked into the room.  
  
~*~*~Maybe you should have spent a few seconds looking in the mirror Mare, you can still see all the hickies I gave you last night ;) ~*~*~ Rory read this on her phone after it started vibrating her blazer pocket. She ran her hand up and down her neck and then pulling out her compact from her backpack she looked at her neck.  
  
~*~*~ I'm going to kill you for that! You just watched... I'm going to get in so much trouble with the headmaster and its your fault DuGrey! ~*~*~ She sent that back to him trying to use the cover-up on her neck.  
  
~*~*~That's not going to help Ror, its just going to stand out...might as well leave it.~*~*~ Was his response. She turned around to glare at him; he was smirking back at her.  
  
"Miss Gilmore is something wrong?" The teacher asked.  
  
"No nothing."  
  
"Then I suggest you get back to your work." Rory flushed, and turned back to her work and ignored Tristan for the rest of the class period.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me!" she ranted as they walked towards their lockers.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind too much last night." He was still grinning obviously proud of himself.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be so high up! They're usually much lower."  
  
"Sorry." He said running his fingers down her neck. "I'll try to remember that next time."  
  
"If there is a next time" she glared at him.  
  
"No..." he gasped as she got other books out of her locker. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
He stared at her as if she was some foreign creature. Like someone just told him that, his car and his things were being taken away and he'd never see them again. Like Rory had said that, she was really his sister and they couldn't date anymore. . . EWW. "You couldn't!"  
  
"Couldn't I?" she asked, she enjoyed watching him suffer. Well not suffer exactly but the panic expression on his face was to die for, and she needed some amusement after the morning she just had.  
  
"But --- you----"  
  
"Rory, ready for class?" Louise asked walking over.  
  
"Yeah" and they walked off leaving Tristan in a state of shock. Shaking his head, he broke out of his trance and ran after the girls. Catching up to them, he slid his arm around Rory's waist.  
  
"Evil" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you." she replied giving him a peck before entering their classroom.  
  
-*-*-*-*- After school -*-*-*-*-*  
  
They were lying in the hammock as music was playing from the boom box Tristan brought along, "One more week of school, I'm having so much trouble processing that we're juniors next year." Tristan said looking down at Rory.  
  
"Well you see as you finish one grade you move on to the nest one. The higher up in grades the harder the work is, and the closer you get to college." Rory grinned up at him.  
  
"I knew that much," he replied running his hands through her long, coffee colored hair. "I mean just two years of high school left."  
  
"I know, just two more years of Chilton, hard to believe."  
  
"I'm going to miss you Rory. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." She felt his hand stop playing with her hair. "What?"  
  
"Promise me that you won't forget that I love you."  
  
"I promise." She said quietly as his hand began playing with her hair again. "We really are being silly you know that. We're making these 3 months seem as if you're going off to war or something."  
  
"Yeah, I see your point. The thing is my dad is limiting the phone calls to once or twice a week. He says it's a family vacation."  
  
"You're kidding!" Rory gasped sitting up and facing Tristan.  
  
"No, I wish I was but I'm not. I'm sure I can sneak in a few extra calls." He smirked and pulled her down on him. "Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"Yeah" She breathed out as his lips crashed onto hers. She loved his kisses; every time they kissed, her knees got weak. After all this time, he could still send a shiver down her body. They always contained a passion she never knew a 16 year old could contain. They always portrayed this feeling of love, and it scared her. The thought of being so young and feeling that much love, she tried to avoid the word at all cost. It made her nervous, true love at 16, that's something that came out of a movie, not real life, it just DIDN'T HAPPEN. Yet his kisses made her feel more love then many people will ever feel in a lifetime. They pulled away when breathing became a necessity, she saw the love reflecting in his eyes, and knew hers showed love to.  
  
"How am I going to go 3 months with out that?" He asked softly, as he tugged on her hair. "3 months without your hair, I love your hair."  
  
"I've noticed, you're weird, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know you do." She lay her head on his chest. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Two weeks from tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head "We'll spend ALL next week together though. I promise."  
  
"We better." She grinned and straddled his waist.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I like your wardrobe?" he asked as she fixed her camo mini-skirt.  
  
"Often" she giggled looking down at her outfit, she wore a black tank top, her mini, and black flip-flops. She leaned down and began sucking and nibbling on Tristan's neck, moving slowly up his neck to his strong jaw, then to his lips. She sighed as she kissed him, as his tongue ran softly against her lower lip she granted him entrance into her mouth. She felt him re-learning her mouth before she pulled away and ending it in a soft kiss. "Down boy"  
  
"I can't help it." He said, "you don't know the effect you have on me Gilmore." He raised his arms so they rested on her hips. "G0d you're amazing."  
  
"I know." She smirked, "Let's go back to my house. Mom and dad won't be back for another 5 hours."  
  
"I have a better idea." He said as they headed towards his car. They climbed into the car and he headed into the heart of Hartford.  
  
"Where are we going exactly Tristan?" Rory asked timidly.  
  
"To leave you with something to remember me by; and to leave me, with something to remember you by." Tristan stated.  
  
"Okay then" Rory said still not sure of what he had in mind. 


	5. Tattooed

End of chapter Four::  
  
"Where are we going exactly Tristan?" Rory asked timidly.  
  
"To leave you, with something to remember me by, and to leave me, with something to remember you by" Tristan stated.  
  
"Okay then" Rory said still not sure of what he had in mind.  
  
:::On to chapter 5:::  
  
Chapter 5: Tattooed  
  
"So what's your opinion on Tattoos?" Tristan said as he pulled up to a rather shabby building.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"One hundred percent" he looked at her uncertainty. "Or you could get something pierced? Like your bellybutton or something."  
  
"Okay, you get your tattoo and I'll look around for what I want, maybe I'll even get a tattoo." Walking towards the Body Arts store, she stopped in her tracks. "Don't we need an adult with us until we're 18?"  
  
"Depends on the place, usually they'll let you off with 16. I'm sure that all of them can be paid of though." She smirked as he took her hand and they walked into the shop.  
  
"What can I do for you?" A guy asked coming up to them as they entered. He was a big man, with his arms completely covered in tattoo's and facile piercing were evident.  
  
"I'd like a tattoo and my girlfriend is undecided between piercing or tattoo."  
  
"How old are you two?" the man asked looking around and not seeing any adults.  
  
"We're both sixteen." Tristan replied pulling out his license to prove his age. Rory mimicked Tristan actions. Once the guy made sure they were real he handed each back to its owner.  
  
"Do you know what you want?" He asked Tristan.  
  
"Give us a minute okay?"  
  
"I'll be in the back." He walked off looking slightly irritated.  
  
"What are you going to get?" Rory asked Tristan with wide eyes.  
  
"Love in Chinese" he stated very simply.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On my shoulder?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So do you know what you want?" He asked gently as he watched her looking at all the tattoo options.  
  
"How about I get the same thing?"  
  
"Really, you'd get at tattoo?" He asked staring at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, right here." She said pointing to her waistline, right next to her hipbone.  
  
"Sexy." He said running his hand around her waist. "I like it" He growled into her ear before giving her a quick kiss. "Sir, we're ready." Tristan yelled turning away from Rory.  
  
The guy, whose name tag said Tony, came out and looked at Tristan with great irritation. "Which ones first?"  
  
Tristan looked at Rory and said that he would be going first.  
  
"Can I come with him?" Rory asked for the first time addressing Tony.  
  
"Sure." He said looking directly at her for the first time. Tristan noticed him checking her out but she was none the wiser. Tristan sat in the chair facing away from Tony as he pulled off his shirt. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I want the Chinese symbol for love and I want it on my shoulder blade."  
  
"Okay" Tony responded while prepping the area, Tristan looked at Rory who pulled up a chair facing him.  
  
"You okay babe?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She replied taking his hand into her smaller one. "How are you?"  
  
"Better" he replied kissing her hand.  
  
"Here we go!" The guy stated, Tristan barley winced but he held her hand tighter.  
  
"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked trying to conceal the panic that was rising up in her.  
  
"No, not really" he grinned, "It just feels like I'm slowly getting scratched by a cat."  
  
"That's not so bad." She said giving him a weak grin. "I'm sorry for acting like a baby about this."  
  
"That's okay; you're aloud to be scared." A few moments later Tony was done.  
  
"There's a mirror right there." Tony said, "You can check it out if you want." Tristan walked to the mirror and looked at the reflection, then turned around for Rory to see. There were little trickles of blood around the area. "We're going to put a gauss pad on that. Change it tomorrow and you can take it off after 48 hours." Tony covered up the area and Tristan carefully pulled his shirt back on.  
  
Rory sat stiffly in the chair as she watched Tony get a new needle. "You'll be fine babe, I swear." He laced his fingers through hers after pulling the chair next her.  
  
"What do you want?" Tony asked setting the equipment on a tray next to the chair.  
  
"I want the same thing, but smaller and I want it on my waistline. She pulled her shirt up a little higher and her skirt done to point to the area where she wanted, about a half-inch away from her right hipbone.  
  
As the guy cleaned the area she looked any where but at him her eyes finally resting on Tristan. "It'll be easier if you don't watch."  
  
"My thoughts exactly" she replied squeezing his hand a little tighter.  
  
"It'll be over before you know it. Then the pain will just be a fleeting memory." Tristan stated, although he was well aware of the pain still in his shoulder.  
  
"Here we go" Tony stated Rory squeezed her eyes shut, and Tristan's hand even harder.  
  
"You're doing great babe. See it's not that bad." He kissed the top of her head. "So do you want to go to your house after this? Lorelei and Chris shouldn't be home for a good 3 hours." Rory could hear the smirk in his voice, although her eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
"I'd like that." She replied. A few moments later her tattoo was also done, she looked down at the symbol and then over and Tristan before giving him a kiss.  
  
"It looks hot." He stated after the kiss.  
  
"Well that's all that matters." Tony covered her tattoo with a gauss pad as well and after paying him, they got in the car.  
  
"So it wasn't that bad was it?" Tristan asked facing her.  
  
"Not as bad as I had expected." She replied moving to straddle his waist. He pushed his seat back farther to give her some room. She kissed him with a passion that she didn't know she had in her, an aggression she didn't know she possessed, a love she was scared to admit she felt. She felt Tristan's lips leave her lips and travel to her neck, leaving a hot trail where his mouth had been. He pulled down her tank top strap and she felt him nibbling there then moving to her collarbone. He gently pulled the strap back in its proper place. She felt her skin burning. She bent her head and softly nibbled on his ear lobe as she felt him let out a low moan. She then left feather light kisses on his jaw until she reached his lower lip, which she sucked into her mouth before gently nibbling on that. She kissed him hard, their tongues battling for control before he let her win.  
  
He pulled away from her holding her face delicately in his hands as if she'd break. "Why'd you stop?" She asked panting.  
  
"Mare, if we continue on with this I won't be able to drive home." His eyes burned with raw emotion, desire, and lust.  
  
"Okay...but when we get home mister, you're in for it."  
  
"I have no problem with that." He smirked at her, after she climbed off his lap and he readjusted his seat and speed of towards the Gilmore-Hayden residence.  
  
A/N – okay I have NEVER gotten a tattoo... yet anyway, my parents wont let me and I'm underage, so I don't know what its like to get one. That is just what I've been told, I don't know how long they have to wear a gauss pad either!  
  
I also realize that Rory getting a tattoo is really out of character but remember this is an AU... and actually plays some significance in the story later on. I hope ya'll are enjoying what Ash and I have been working on for a while now. Thanks so much, Read and Review please—we like 'em...A LOT!  
  
XoXo –Sasha 


	6. Sexual Abilites

Just a fluffy little chapter to make things a little happier because this story tends to get depressing so I though something uplifting would be nice. Anyway enjoy, R&R thanks so much.  
  
Chapter 6: Sexual Abilities  
  
They were sprawled out on the couch in their living room. Tristan was sitting in the recliner chair and Rory laid on the couch her head on his chest. "SHARK BAIT MUHAHA" they said together as they watched "Finding Nemo."  
  
"BUBBLES! My bubbles." Rory said in her best bubbles voice.  
  
"I'm going to miss this!"  
  
"I'm sure you can take the DVD with you Tris." Rory replied in a DUH tone of voice.  
  
"Not the movie, I'm going to miss you, us lying on a couch just watching movies"  
  
"I think you hurt Nemo's feelings!" she grinned up at him "are you my conscious?" Tristan leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.  
  
"Yes I am" he replied. "And I say to kiss the stunningly handsome boy on your couch."  
  
Rory looks around her. "I would but I don't see one." She said smirking.  
  
"That's not very nice missy."  
  
"Sorry babe." She readjusted her skirt for what felt like the millionth time. "I'll be right back." She said sitting up and running up the grand marble staircase. 5 minutes later she was back downstairs and on the couch. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing baby blue Adidas button-up sweat pants with white strips, and a white tank top. "BACK" she said jumping onto the couch.  
  
"Skirt got to annoying?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, comfy clothing is so much better."  
  
"And easier to take off"  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory said mock glaring at him. "What was that?"  
  
"I said," he started "that sweat pants are easier to take off then skirts with all their zippers an buttons and such."  
  
"What ever you say," she said snuggling closet to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Watch it." She said as his hand got a little to close to her tattoo. "It still stings." She said frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry." He kissed her right under her ear. "I'll make it up to you." He kissed down her neck and then back up again, to where he stared and then stopped kissing her completely.  
  
"That was making it up to me?" She asked with a smirk. "I think you're losing your touch DuGrey."  
  
"Did you just insult my sexual abilities?"  
  
"WOW, I walk into my house and the first thing I hear is my daughter's boyfriend using the word Sexual... I can't handle that much." Lorelei said dropping her briefcase on the floor and taking off her heels while hopping to kitchen for coffee.  
  
"Sorry Lorelei I didn't mean to... well actually I did, but I didn't mean for you to hear it."  
  
"Sounds better, lets keep it that way DuGrey."  
  
"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am." He saluted her.  
  
"Mom, what are we doing for dinner?"  
  
"The new French restaurant that just opened up," she looked over at Rory "It's fancy."  
  
Rory groaned, "Can Tris come."  
  
"If his parents allow it why not, but you all have to get ready we're leaving at 7 sharp." With that, Lorelei went up stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'll be over at 6:45," Tristan said getting up as Rory walked him to the door.  
  
"Sounds good" She replied  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, "See you then babe." With that, he walked out to his car and speed down the street.  
  
Rory ran upstairs to take a shower, as she contemplated how to bathe with the tattoo.  
  
At 6:30 Rory was finishing getting ready her hair was wavy again pulled up with a few strands framing her face. She wore light pink eyes shadow and lip-gloss. She pulled on a dress it was a black tub top with a pink ribbon lacing up the top, the bottom was pink and in the back, there was a trail of black coming from the middle. She grabbed a black wrap and black heels and just as she was adding a simple silver necklace with a square cut diamond and matching earring the doorbell rang. Lorelei always told Rory the golden rule; when being picked up by a date and wearing an elegant dress wait at least 5 minutes. During that time, Rory threw things from her day purse to a black, handbag and 3 minutes later nearly ran to the staircase. Then taking a deep breath walked down.  
  
Tristan's jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor. "Holy Shit Ror" he said as she ascended the stairs and twirled around before him. "When did we get this grown up?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it gently with a mock bow. He kissed her gently on the lips. "You look amazing Rory, stunning, gorgeous, out of this world."  
  
"Now you're just flattering me." She blushed "Nice suit is it new?"  
  
"Armani" he replied, "Dad got it for Europe. Joy." The sarcasm in his voice was evident and he looked at Rory to see if that would upset her.  
  
"You look good in it." She replied brushing off invisible lint.  
  
"When did you all get so big?" Lorelei asked coming down the stairs in a red strapless dress, with roses imprinted in it. "I don't know if I like this." She looked at the teens "you look like young adults, ready to conquer the world!"  
  
"Mom chill we're sixteen, wait 2 years to make that speech."  
  
"Okay sounds good." Lorelei smiled then turning towards the stairs screamed "CHRISTOPHER WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!"  
  
"You don't have to yell you know." He said coming from the left wing of the house. "I'm not deaf yet. Rory you look really nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks Dad." She said twirling around.  
  
"OKAY, time to pile into the limo." Lorelei announced getting antsy. "I'm hungry I haven't eaten in like 3 hours." She wined as they went outside.  
  
"Mom we are going to eat dinner."  
  
"I know but it's not the same." She announced.  
  
-.-.-.- At The Restaurant-.-.-.-  
  
"Okay, thank you for your order it will be ready soon." The waiter said as he walked away. Rory picked at her salad as she watched the dancing couples on the dance floor.  
  
"Lorelei you want to dance?" Christopher asked reaching his hand out to her.  
  
"I'd love to. You kids be good, we'll be back in time for the food." Lorelei said as the couple went off laughing to themselves.  
  
"They are so happy, so in love." Rory sighed watching her parents.  
  
"We're not?" Tristan asked looking at her, trying to hide the hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"No I'm not saying that we're not it's just that . . ."  
  
"I understand I'm not going to be here for 3 months."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"Rory, its not forever. I understand that you don't want me to go, I don't either but if we look on the bright side the time will go by so much faster." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away, he ran his hand down her face as he cupped her cheek. "We WILL be happy, and in love! I promise you."  
  
"You're amazing." She smiled shyly at him. "I love you too." She mumbled.  
  
Just then, the waiter showed up with the food. "Prime stake?"  
  
"OHH MINE!" Rory said smiling and reaching for her plate.  
  
"Lobster?"  
  
"Here." Replied Tristan, a little more composed then Rory as the plate was put in front of him. The waiter placed Lorelei's and Chris's food down as well and then walked away. The rest of the night was spent eating and dancing.  
  
A/N ~ Thanks so much for all your AMAZING reviews they were very much appreciated, I know that I'm really happy about them, and I'm sure Ash is too. Its good to know that I got the Tattoo part right! Tehehe...anyway more reviews will be GREAT!  
  
---XoXo Sasha 


	7. A Weeks Worth of Memories

Chapter 7 : A Weeks Worth of Memories  
  
The rest of the school year flew by and so did their finals. Tristan was going to leave in 6 days, and they decided to spend everywakeing...and some sleeping...moments together.  
  
--"Tristan I don't bowl, you know me...I think my best record is 10!"  
  
"I swear if you push me in the water I'll kill you."  
  
"Night Mare."  
  
"NO! I refuse to go shopping, I don't care Rory... can you at least try on some bikinis or something?"  
  
"Because I don't want to spend all night watching "The Texas chainsaw massacre"  
  
"Oh I want a monkey!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I'm sure I can get us into the club."  
  
"You look gorgeous"  
  
"Fishing is not fun, It's something old men do after they retire and can't kill time any other way."  
  
"Sleep tight, bible boy."  
  
"I can't go out; I don't have any dry clothing thank you very much"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bowling isn't as hard as your making it sound!"  
  
"Would you rather watch Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Rory I can't buy you the zoo animals."  
  
"I'm sure I can find a yellow polka dot bikini!"  
  
"Fishing is a respectable hobby!"  
  
"You don't look all that bad yourself."  
  
"WE'RE UNDER AGE!"  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either."--  
  
The week flew by, and before they knew it, it was the last day that Tristan would be in Hartford before he had to go to Europe.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Tristan asked as he plopped down on the bed next to Rory. "Anything you want to do, we'll do."  
  
"I don't care just as long as we get to spend time together."  
  
"Alright I have the perfect plan then, let's go." He said jumping off the bed and pulling her up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." They climbed into his car and he took off and drove out of Hartford. "So how about telling me now where we are going?"  
  
"I told you, you'll have to wait and see. Patience is a virtue Hayden."  
  
"Watch it mister." Replied Rory pouting, "What if I don't want to have that particular virtue, huh?"  
  
"Well to bad then" replied Tristan turning off the highway into a small town Rory had driven by once or twice. He parked the car near a hardware store and taking Rory's hand they walked around the town to a little bridge over looking a creek area. As they near the bridge Rory saw, the picnic he had laid out for them, and to her delight noticed the thermos of coffee standing next to picnic basket.  
  
"This is wonderful!" Rory replied turning around hugging him. "Tristan this is beyond...wow...."  
  
"A Gilmore at a loss for words...this will go down in the world record books."  
  
"Shut up you." Rory said smacking him gently.  
  
"Ouch that hurts Mare."  
  
"Come on, let's go eat!" Rory said excitedly as she ran towards the bridge. "So this is kind of like the last supper isn't it?" Rory asked dejectedly as their picnic lunch was ending.  
  
"If you want to be depressing about it, but it's not like I'm dying Rory. I'll be back soon, and then we can just pick up where we left off."  
  
"You think it will be that easy."  
  
"True love will over come all obstacles."  
  
"SOMEONE needs to stop watching the princess bride."  
  
"I'm being serious Ror, I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." Rory put everything in the basket it and put that off to the side. Moving over she lay on the blanket her head on Tristan's lap. "Plus, its not my fault you and Lorelei make me watch that movie all the time."  
  
"I know." She stated simply smiling up at him. "You mean a lot to me too." They stayed like that talking and enjoying each other's company. Tristan felt Rory shiver as he looked down at her curled up form. It was getting late, and the full summer heat hadn't quite kicked in yet. The sun set slowly and with each passing moment it got cooler and cooler. She was wearing a spaghetti baby blue tank top, and jean shorts. Taking off his football hoodie he handed it to her. "Thank you." She replied pulling it on, as it feel to just above her knees.  
  
"It looks better on you anyways." He replied as they simultaneously got up and taking their things walked back to the car. "Want to go back to your house?" He asked softly as they got in the car. The atmosphere of the night left them feeling at peace and they both felt that talking loudly just might ruin what they felt.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They drove back to Hartford in a comfortable silence, with the radio playing gently in the back round though neither of them heard it. They pulled up to Rory's house and walked inside and up to her room. She was informed by one of the maids that her mom and dad went out for dinner and not to wait up. Rory smiled to herself at her parents' teenager-ish behavior.  
  
"Today was really nice, thank you." Rory said sitting in the middle of her canopy bed.  
  
"Your welcome princess, anything for you, you know that."  
  
"Yeah I guess I do." She smirked at him as he sat down next to her, pulling her closer to him. He ran his fingertips down her cheekbone and moved down to under her chin. Raising it up slowly he looked into her eyes as he leaned in for an earth shattering kiss. They lay down and he lay down on top of her continuing to kiss her.  
  
After a little while, Rory spoke up "Tristan I'm ready." She said softly "I want to do this with you."  
  
"Rory I don't want you to do this on account of me leaving. I don't want you feeling that you had sex with me just because you think that will guarantee me not hooking up with someone there. I need you to know that if we do not have sex right now I'm not going to hook up with anyone. Nothing could change that, whether we do it now." He said giving her a peck. "Or after I get back doesn't matter. I will always love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you SURE this is what you want?" He asked, his eyes starring into hers, reading into her soul.  
  
"I thought I was... I really thought I was." She said softly.  
  
"I know you did baby, I know. I'm not blaming you for this. I know one day you will be ready, and I'll just have to wait for that day." He kissed her again. "Promise you'll wait for me." He said softly almost pleading with her.  
  
"I promise." She whispered. He lay down next to her with a groan; of what she was sure was frustration. He stared up at the ceiling wishing he wasn't a teenager with stupid hormones taking over his better judgment. "Tristan having a problem?" Rory asked smirking.  
  
"Oh no babe, everything is peachy keen."  
  
"I could help." She grinned as he just stared at her in shock.  
  
-+-+Later that night-+-+-  
  
"I have to get home, and finish packing up Ror." Tristan said stroking her hair as she lay her head on his chest.  
  
"I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow then?" She asked sighing softly.  
  
"Yeah, my flight leaves at 8."  
  
"Early much?" She asked stifling a yawn.  
  
"Yeah it is early, and maybe I should leave you to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting off the bed and putting the rest of his clothing on.  
  
"I love you." she said her eyes shinning with unshed tears.  
  
"I love you too babe." He said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. "Good Night gorgeous" he said walking out the door.  
  
"Night." She muttered falling asleep. 


	8. I'm leaving on a Jet Plane

A/n – for those that are confused, no they did not have sex that night, they were going to because Rory thought she was ready, and that if they had sex then Tristan would stay with her. He told her that he would be with her weather or not they had sex. So they didn't, they just fooled around. At this given time Rory is still a virgin!  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed. Keep it up...it means a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 8 : I'm Leaving On a Jet Plane....  
  
Rory awoke the next morning at seven; she smiled to herself as she recalled the events of last night. Just how amazing Tristan was being, just how much she loved him, she loved how at certain times it seemed that he knew her better then she knew herself. That scared her and amazed her all at once but most of all it made her feel so loved that she just wanted to burst. She got out of bed and went to take a shower, getting out she walked into her closet trying to find something to wear.  
  
She ended up wearing Tristan's favorite of her outfits. She spun around in the mirror; she was wearing a jean mini skirt with an attached black belt and chains hanging off it. She wore a black wife beater with a white one under it. She was wearing a plain leather cuff on her wrist, and black heels. Her hair fell freely down her back and cascading around her shoulders. Tristan loved it; he said it made her look like she was ready to kick someone's ass. For some reason that appealed to him and she didn't question it. She dusted on some gray eye shadow, and added black eyeliner giving her smoky eyes, putting on her lip-gloss she threw it in her purse, grabbed it and ran to her car.  
  
She pulled into the airport at 7:45 and ran to where she was meeting Tristan. He saw her running to him and smiled as she skidded to a stop about 10 feet away. Readjusting her skirt, she walked over to where he stood.  
  
"Loving the outfit . . .Mary." he said smirking, "we might have to find you another name though." He replied his voice husky.  
  
Rory simply smiled at him, "You do that hon." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His automatically wrapped themselves around her waist. "How long is your flight?" She asked him leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"I think 11 hours." He said tensing up. She knew how much he hated flying.  
  
"Call me when you get there." She demanded  
  
"The very second we land." Was his reply before he brought his mouth to hers. "Oh I almost forgot, I got you something," he pulled out of her embrace and reached for his backpack. He pulled out a long velvet box and an envelope attached to it.  
  
"You didn't have too." She said reaching for the box.  
  
"It isn't that big of a deal." He said staring down at his shoes.  
  
"Thank you," She said giving him a kiss. She opened the present first; it was a plain silver chain with a little star hanging on it with a diamond in the star. Her eyes welled up with tears once again. She jumped into his arms and he held her to him pulling her as close as possible. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby. I love you." He whispered to her as they stood in the middle of the bustling Hartford airport, clinging to each other for dear life.  
  
"I don't have anything for you other than my heart." She whispered resting her head on his shoulder as she said it to him. "I'm just scared that it's not enough for you. One way or another, I love you Tristan. I always have, and I have this feeling that I always will." She kissed his neck and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," he said cupping her cheek. "Your heart is the most precious gift I could ever get from you. It's more than enough, it means more than anything to me." He kissed her long and hard, his tongue diving in her mouth and then pulling back.  
  
"Tristan, the plane is boarding." His dad yelled from the tunnel leading to the plane. Tristan kissed Rory and walked over handing the ticket to the lady he walked into the tunnel. Turning around he looked at Rory, as she stood there watching him tears falling down her face and her make up leaving black streaks on her face. He dropped his bag and ran towards her. When he reached her, he lifted her up and twirled her in his arms. He kissed her senseless before putting her down.  
  
"I love you," he said stepping back.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise, Bye Tristan."  
  
"I'll see you soon Baby." With that, he walked into the tunnel and onto the plane.  
  
Rory sat down in one of the plastic metal chairs and opened the envelope that came with her necklace. Pulling it out she noticed that it was a plane white card, with nothing decorating the outside. She opened it to read the note Tristan had written her.  
  
Rory-  
I know that you feel that these 3 months might change me, but believe  
me when I say that nothing would make me leave you. You are made for  
me, and not a single European girl can change how I feel about you.  
This might sound cheesy and overrated but you are my world, my sun, my  
everything. I can't live with out you.  
  
I got you star because a moon would look ugly, but someone once told  
me that when ever you miss me just look up at the sky. When you see  
the moon just remember me, and remember that I'm looking at the same  
moon as you are, and that I'm thinking of you.  
  
I don't think that I can make it through this trip with out everything  
reminding me of you. Isn't Europe known for coffee or something? Oh  
and you might be thinking, "Why the hell did he get me a blank card"  
well that's simple really. Nothing can compare to how I feel about  
you, and what you mean to me. I don't think Hallmark would have put my  
feelings on a card, so I'm hoping my little note is making it up to  
you. I love you Rory Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. I love you.  
  
"Seagulls fly  
  
When mermaids cry  
  
Those tears won't dry  
  
For Lorelei  
  
There she is I hear her cry  
  
She's asking me if I will die  
  
There ain't nothing I won't do  
  
For you Lorelei. . ."  
  
This song made me think of you Ror, and it's true, I'll do anything  
for you. Well I'm running out of room, and I'm being redundant. Love, Tristan  
  
Rory starred out the airport window as she watched the plane fly off, tears falling down her face. When the plane was out of her sight she reread the note then putting it carefully into her purse and putting on the necklace she walked towards her car. Rory drove to the only place she knew would be of any comfort; the hammock on Tristan's property. She pulled up and walking over to it, she took off her shoes and lay down in it. The hammock, it contained so many memories of hers. . .  
  
A/N~ What are those memories you maybe thinking well to find out you'll have to read the next chapter, and to read the next chapter I'll need to post it, and to post it I'll need reviews. So you give me what I want and I'll give you what you want.  
  
XoXo - Sasha 


	9. Memories

The ending of last chapter ::  
  
She pulled up and walking over to it, she took off her shoes and lay down in it. The hammock contained so many memories of hers.  
  
Chapter 9, Memories::  
  
:.:.:.:."Tristan give me back my book!" Rory yelled as she chased after an 11-year-old Tristan.  
  
"No reading is stupid."  
  
"No its not!" She yelled as Tristan climbed onto the hammock. Rory tried to climb after him and the hammock flipped over. Rory landed on the ground crying.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" Tristan asked kneeling next to Rory. Pulling her hand a way from her chin he saw a little scrape. "I'm so sorry," he said gently kissing her chin. "Better?"  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Rory's sitting on the hammock crying, Tristan walks up to her holding a cup of coffee. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked sitting down next to her as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"James dumped me." She sobbed "For Laura Jameson."  
  
"He's an idiot Ror, I don't know what he could see in her. You are so much better then her." He brushed her hair out of her face. "He doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Rory drops her bike off and walks over to the hammock the summer before her freshman year of high school hoping Tristan could hang out. She sees' him and as she's about to yell out to him he sees' her kissing some other girl. They fall back onto the hammock absorbed in the kiss. "Oh my G0d..." Rory said turning away and running grabbing her bike and going home.  
  
Tristan sat up hearing her voice "RORY?" he asked mentally kicking himself for making out with some random girl.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. "You're such a jackass Tristan; I can't believe you would say that!"  
  
"Rory I didn't mean it."  
  
"I don't give a damn anymore you told some whore I meant nothing to you just so you could hook up with her!"  
  
"It came out wrong, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I swear!"  
  
"Well boo-freaking-hoo DuGrey, because you did say it that way, and it's obvious that all these years of friendship meant NOTHING to you."  
  
"You know they did Ror." He sat down in the hammock putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Why Tristan?" Rory whispered walking over to him. "Why betray years of friendship to make out with a girl you'll never talk to again."  
  
"I didn't mean to, G0d I didn't mean to." She started to walk away "Mary...no no I didn't . . ." He started, realizing the mistake in calling her that. She ran away from him tears streaming down her face.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:."Mare what are you doing here?" Tristan asked 6 months since the last time she was over at his house.  
  
"I umm.." her voice faltered how could she explain all her pent up emotions to him in words.  
  
"I don't have all day you know." He said his voice exasperated, his walls up.  
  
"You aren't making this very easy you know!" She said frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry Mary but life isn't all sweet and dandy."  
  
"Why have you turned into such and asshole Tristan, what happened to you along the way?"  
  
"Reality Hayden, you're living in a fantasy world if you think everyone is nice and good."  
  
"Maybe not everyone, but you used to be." She said softly.  
  
"Things change."  
  
"NOT THIS MUCH." She yelled back lowering her voice she added, "Why me Tristan, if you didn't want to be friends I'd understand but why did you have to start picking on me?" Her question was so simple so innocent, so Rory like.  
  
She watched as Tristan's eyes softened at her question. "I'm a screw up Rory that's why, I'm a complete and total fuck up." He replied taking a step closer to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know how to be around you, I just didn't know what I was doing at all." He replied hanging his head in shame.  
  
"What are you talking about?" a puzzled expression crossed her features.  
  
"I was... I am in love with you." He said slowly. "Being around you hurt so I went after girls, and then I just couldn't be around you. I missed you so much Rory but it hurt so much."  
  
"That was stupid." She said taking a step towards him.  
  
"Why, what was so stupid about it Ror?"  
  
"If you had just told me –"but he didn't let her finish.  
  
"If I had told you then what, how uncomfortable would that make our friendship? How could you look at me and not feel weird because you don't like me back."  
  
"As I was saying," She began as he trailed off "if you had told me, you would have known that I like you too."  
  
"You what?" he asked.  
  
"I . . . Like . . . You. . . Too!" She said simply, as color slowly rose up her face.  
  
Tristan reached over and brought Rory into a tight hug then picked her up and spun her around.  
  
The tears stopped as memory after memory flooded back. "I miss you baby." She whispered into the air. Standing up she grabbed her shoes and made her way towards her car. The wind blew against her face and kissed her cheeks.  
  
A/N- well here you have it... I know that past few chapters have been sappy and mushy but believe me it wont be like that for long. I just wanted to have some happy chapters in before things got..uhh.. not so happy. But I hope you liked it! REVIEW  
  
XoXo- Sasha 


	10. One Wrong Turn, Deserves Another

Chapter 10: One Wrong Turn Deserves Another  
  
-3 weeks later-  
  
"How's Paris?"  
  
"Boring"  
  
"Why is it boring?"  
  
"Because you're not with me," He gave her the same answer every time she asked about a place or an event.  
  
"Babe, you can't tell me that you're not having any fun?" She played with the star on her necklace.  
  
"Well I did meet this one chick," he said, and she could hear his smirk.  
  
"I bet you did, and unless you want me to personally castrate you when you get back you better unmeet her!" She replied grinning.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Good, because I'm sure you'd like to treasure that organ for a while."  
  
"Yes I would, I enjoy everything being attached to me, thank you very much. So how is everything back home? Any one notice I'm gone yet?" he asked.  
  
"Your fan club noticed, they need to find someone else to drool over now. I noticed, our friends noticed. Nothing new happened, same parties, same people, same dramas. Only difference is I don't have anyone to kiss or dance with or make fun of people with, at these lame parties. I'm seriously considering not going to any for a while. Nothing changes, other than guys thinking I'm available to flirt with."  
  
"Get names, I'll kill them when I get back!"  
  
"Way ahead of you babe, plus Matt and all of them are around if it gets to out of hand."  
  
"Good to know, hey Ror as much as I'd liked to cut our 3 hour conversation short I'm being yelled at to get off the phone. I'll try to get a few calls in before Friday, okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll talk to you then."  
  
"I Love you baby, night."  
  
"Love you too. Bye." With that, they hung up. Rory went and picked up a book off her desk and curling up on her bed she began to read. A few hours later Lorelei called to her.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Rory called coming down stairs.  
  
"Your dad and I are going to the G-d awful event your grandma wants us to go see and frankly it's going to be hell. We should be home around 10 tonight if we can sneak away."  
  
"Okay mom, try not to have too much fun."  
  
"Oh Mini-me it will be very hard to contain all my excitement but I do think my acting skills are up to it!"  
  
"Lor you ready?" Christopher asked coming in and fixing a cufflink "How come Rory gets to stay home?" He wined.  
  
"Because I'm still a kid and I don't have to suffer yet!" She replied grinning.  
  
"Just you wait till you have to do this." He muttered. "Well we better be off, the driver has the night off and well I don't want to get lost." He kissed Rory on the forehead. "Love you kiddo, be good."  
  
"Love you too dad." She said shooing him out the door. "Bye mom," she said kissing her on the cheek "Don't let gram get to you."  
  
"Love you mini-me, you have fun tonight, no wild and crazy parties with out me."  
  
"I'm staying in, catching up on my reading."  
  
"Not the same without Tristan is it?"  
  
"Not at all." She sighed "Oh well, but he'll be back and all will be the same as it was before he left. Get going mom, love you." As Lorelei left and Rory closed the door a weird feeling over came her, but she just brushed it off and went back up stairs.  
  
-*-*- In the car -*-*-  
  
"Christopher you missed the turn." She said as they drove down the road trying to find the party house were this little gathering was supposed to be held.  
  
"No I didn't Lor, see the car's navigation system, say's the turn should be right up here." He said turning onto a little road.  
  
"Sure Chris, that's why it says DEAD END, right?" she asked.  
  
"Fine we'll try it your way." He pulled out of the road and headed back towards the main road. The road was dark, the street light had gone out. They didn't see the stop sign, they didn't see the truck coming at them.  
  
-*-*-Gilmore Hayden house-*-*-  
  
Rory dropped her book, she didn't know why she wasn't feeling well. "Maybe I caught a bug or something." She thought to herself. She laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes.  
  
-*-*- In the car-*-*-  
  
"CHRIS WATCH OUT" Lorelei yelled, that was the last sound heard before the crash of metal against metal. Before the 18 wheeler pushed the car into cars in the next lane. Then the police came, the fire fighters came, the ambulance came. The road closed off as they tried to clear everything away.  
  
-*-*-Rory's room-*-*- Rory sat straight up in the air as the phone rang shrilly through her room. She didn't want to pick up that phone. Some how she knew that whatever was on the other end she didn't want to hear, that the voice on the end of the line would change the course of her life for ever.  
  
"Hello?" She asked shakily. "Yes this is she—"Then everything went black.  
  
A/N This is the last chappy that I'm doing for a while, I'm handing the key board over to Ash, and I'm sure she'll handle it well. But I'll be checking up on this story so you all better review. I'll be back to finish it up, and such. Thanks and REVIEW  
  
XoXo Sasha 


	11. What's going on?

Chapter (10) - What's Going On...? ~-~-~  
  
'What am I now? Who am I now? Nothing. I'm nobody'  
  
Those were the only words running through Rory's mind at that time. She sat down on the floor in front of the tall mirror, which was placed behind the door, and watched the tears trickle down her face as her makeup followed. She wondered why such a thing could happen to her; she wasn't a bad person, was she?  
  
Who was she now? Just an orphan child? What was going to happen to her? Where would she go? What would happen to her house, to her stuff?  
  
These thoughts never stopped, which caused more tears to come. She couldn't bare the thought. She wouldn't believe that she lost them; she couldn't admit she lost her best friends.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Later on that night, when she began to calm down, Rory began to wonder what would happen to her, where would she go, who would she live with, things like that. She thought of Tristan, how far away he was right now, how she couldn't run to him for help, how she couldn't even call him.  
  
"I shouldn't bother him, not with this, not while he is having so much fun in Europe." she said aloud. Just then images of Tristan with other girls all around him flashed into her mind. She saw him smiling.... kissing.... EW!  
  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she screamed, holding her head in pain. She knew him better than that, didn't she? DIDN'T SHE? He promised her he would do no such thing, but he couldn't help it, it was just 'out of sight, out of mind' now.  
  
"I've got to think of something else, I can't deal with this! None of it!" she screamed as she slammed her fist onto the table. "What the hell!!" she clutched her hand in pain, and then looked over to the table and saw what she had hit. Just then she started crying again, as she picked up the now broken picture frame. She looked at the people in the picture, they looked so happy. It was their wedding day, and they looked as though they never wanted to let go of one another. This picture ment so much to her, now it was ruined, the perfect frame, the perfect picture, the perfect couple, everything was ruined.  
  
She then heard someone downstairs, "Rory?!?" they called. "Rory Leigh Hayden!?!" she then recognized it was her grandparents, because only her grandmother called her Hayden. Of course it was her name, but somehow she had adopted Gilmore, instead of Hayden, it just sounded better!  
  
"Yeah?" she called back a few moments later, which gave her enough time to fix her makeup and head for the stairs.  
  
"Say 'Yes' not 'Yeah'!" Emily corrected her. Her grandmother was always so formal, and when Rory looked into her face, she could not see any type of sorrow, or pain. It looked as if her grandmother had not given any thought to the fact that her own daughter was dead.  
  
Rory saw Emily's eyes dart down to Rory's hand as she came down the stairs, and Rory then felt a sharp pain in the hand in which she had just hit. As she picked up her hand she saw a piece of glass sticking out of her hand, and blood pouring from the cut.  
  
"What happened?!" Emily shrieked as she tried to act concerned.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing, Nothing" she stuttered on, "Just... uh... hit my hand on accident"  
  
"Mmhm" Emily obviously didn't believe her, but she didn't care at the moment. "Why are you here?" she asked, making it noticeable that she didn't want her there.  
  
"Pack your things, your going to stay with us for a few days" Emily told her, moving her head in that rich, snotty way as she talked.  
  
"What?!? No!" Rory screamed, "I'm not leaving here! This is MY home, I'm staying here" she began to protest.  
  
"I don't want to hear that! Your too young to be staying here on your own!"  
  
"Too young? How can you say I'm too young? How old do you think I am? Five friggin years-old?"  
  
"I never said that, your still a chi-.."  
  
"A child? You think of me as a child? Could a child put up with all this shit?"  
  
"Rory! Calm down!"  
  
"How the hell can I calm down? You don't understand! You hated my mother, so now your happy she's gone!" she screamed as she turned around and stomped up the steps. She could see why her grandmother thought of her as a child, she was acting like one. But she couldn't help it, just the thought of leaving her home behind, it would be like leaving her parents behind.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
-Hey all! This is my first chapter... I hope your liking it. This is just the beginning; I have alot more to go. Once again, hope you like it! ~Luv, Ashley 


	12. Damn you Emily Gilmore!

Chapter (12) - Damn You Emily Gilmore...! ~-~-~  
  
Rory awoke to the mid-day sun shining onto her face. As she reached for her alarm clock with one hand, she felt the dry tears, which seems as if they had frozen on her cheeks, with the other. She gasped at the time, and quickly jumped up to get dressed.  
  
"One in the afternoon? Dammit! God this is not good!" she spoke aloud to herself as she hurried and rushed out of her bedroom door. As she hit the last step of the stairs, the loudest of all the old wooden staircases, she froze.  
  
"What the hell!?" she screamed as she saw a bunch of strange people walking in and out of her house carrying her things, and of course Emily directing them from the foyer.  
  
"Ah, Rory, so nice of you to join us, finally" Emily bickered as she saw Rory at the steps.  
  
"Who are these people? What are they doing with MY stuff?" Rory went off on her grandmother. She couldn't take it, she wouldn't take it. It had only been a day after the accident, and already Emily Gilmore was trying to erase all existence of Lorelai and Christopher Hayden.  
  
"Legally these aren't your things." How could she say such a thing? First of all, these things were legally hers, it said so in her parent's will. The only thing that was Emily's was Rory, but Emily DIDN'T have to know about that.  
  
"Yes! Yes they are! They were left to me! Everything! The house, the money, the cars, EVERYTHING!" Rory was becoming aggrivated, she didn't want to loose her temper, not infront of all of these people.  
  
"We aren't getting rid of everything, just a few things, most of the NEWER things will be going to our house." Emily replied calmly.  
  
"OUT!" Rory screamed, "Get OUT of my house you bastards!" She screamed as the men tried to take the last of her living room set.  
  
"Rory! Calm! --Please, Please Keep working-- Rory! Maybe you should go out for a while, maybe go see your little friend, that boy you are always hanging around with."  
  
"Tristan?! You forgot his name?! Your families have only been friends since before we were both born!" Rory had lost it by then, no one ever addressed Tristan as 'that boy', especially to Rory.  
  
Just then she grabbed her cell phone and keys and stormed out of the house. She didn't care what her grandmother did anymore, she had already locked her room before she came downstairs. But for all she knew, Emily would probably have one of the movers take it off the hinges.  
  
"Ugh!" she screamed as she ran for her car. "I hate you Emily Gilmore!" she began screaming anything that came to mind, mostly cursing her grandmother off.  
  
~-~-~  
  
As the hours past, Rory was still driving, and still felt as if she was about to explode. Her radio was blasting, but not with her usually pop music, such as Christina or Britney, but with a heavy metal and rock mix that Tristan must have left in her car. She didn't care for the metal stuff much, but alot of the rock was getting to her.  
  
She then started singing along with one of the tracks as she thought of what her grandmother was now doing to her house.  
  
"I hate everything about you -- Why do I love y..." No, the only true thing about that right now was the 'I hate everything about you' part.  
  
For some reason the tracks were calming her, and she decided to head back to Hartford. Although she didn't know exactly where she was, she made a U- turn and headed back in the same direction she had been driving for the past two hours.  
  
As she drove on, she skipped through the CD until she came to one that sounded familiar, and then laughed when she realized the lyrics.  
  
"Tristan!!" she laughed as she began to sing the words. She now knew why he left this CD in her car, and she began to sing along...  
  
"I love the way you look at me I love the way you smack my ass I love the dirty things you do I have control of you"  
  
She left the song on repeat, so maybe she'd be able to laugh and keep her mind off of everything else.  
  
Was that even possible? To think that when she arrived back home in Hartford she'd be greeted with a welcoming hug from her loving mother, and a possible friendly joke or two from her father about where she had been for the past hours. Just then her tears came back, and even trying to sing the song didn't stop them this time.  
  
~-~-~  
  
As she saw the sign that read "Now Entering Hartford" her stomach seemed to drop. She thought it would take hours to get back to Hartford, but now it seemed like only a few moments.  
  
"I can't go back home, I just can't" it seemed as if she spoke to no one, but she knew her mother was listening. "Why?" were the only words she could form, and she kept repeating it over and over again.  
  
She drove past her home several times, each time trying to make up her mind if she should go in or not. "No" she answered herself as she drove down the road to the DuGrey property. Lying in the hammock Tristan had put up for them always calmed her, so she thought she should at least try.  
  
-*-*-RING-*-*-  
  
Rory had just gotten herself comfortable as her cellphone began to ring. She didn't even try to reach for it.  
  
"It's just Emily Gilmore, like it has been for the past three hours!" she said aloud to herself, sarcasticly.  
  
Rory just laid there for who knows how long. Her cellphone ran about three more times after that, but she hadn't dare move. She was content, and her head wasn't aching. She ran her hand over her hipbone where the tattoo lay. She thought of him, of that night, of love.  
  
"Love sucks, love is dead!" she screamed out, and burst into tears.  
  
-*-*-RING-*-*-  
  
Her cellphone rang once more, and at first she didn't want to reach for it, but after a few rings she reached for her purse. Rory grabbed the phone quickly, but only to answer a minute too late.  
  
"Triss" she said aloud as she read the number off the caller ID, "I'm so sorry babe!" she apologized aloud as she looked at the phone, "I promise I will answer next time you call!" the tears came down even heavier. She didn't understand why, and that pissed her off even more.  
  
She then laid back into the hammock as her phone rug again, "Hey babe!" she immediately answered.  
  
"Babe? What is this slang you use?" Emily replied, "Nevermind, Where are yo- -"  
  
Rory slammed the phone shut and threw it to the ground. "BITCH" she screamed, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You make me out to be a screwup! Get out of my life!" screaming at the sky, she complained on and on to no one, and she didn't give a crap.  
  
Just then she saw a light go on in the back of the DuGrey manshion. Rory quickly then got up off the hammock as light flooded out of the back door. She saw the maid, Ms. Elliene, standing in the doorway, looking over the grounds. Rory felt stupid that she made so much noise, but she also thought that no one would be in that large home for the rest of the summer.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Rory sat under the big oak tree for quite a while, mostly because she was too lazy to get up, but partly because she loved that tree just as much as she loved that hammock. She thought of all the memories she shared with Tristan, and she thought of how everything was ruined now.  
  
"Damn you Emily Gilmore!" she couldn't control herself any longer. She was sliding into depression, and she liked it. Her life had changed, for worse, and it wouldn't get any better.  
  
Rory curled into a ball under the tree and, resting her head on its large roots, she fell asleep.  
  
----- -Do ya like it? I hope so... the more reviews I get the more you'll get!! R&R!! –Luv, Ash 


	13. The 'After Rory' picture

AN: This chapter is REALLY LONG!!! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter (13) - ....The 'after Rory' picture  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Rory awoke the next morning to find herself in a large, queen size, bed and wrapped up in the big comfy blankets.  
  
"Wh-wh-where am I?" she stuttered, talking aloud to herself as she looked around the room. She sighed with relief as she realized it to be Tristan's room, but she was still confused because she had no idea how she had gotten there.  
  
"Ah, Miss Gilmore, I found you outside curled under that old tree, I had the butler carry you in. Your such a tiny girl!" the maid answered her as she walked into the room. She must have been sitting right outside the door, waiting for any sound to come from the room, or she just had really good timing.  
  
"Um, thank you"  
  
"Would you like me to call your grandmother, she has been calling your cellular phone all night lo--"  
  
"No!!" she burst out, "... I'm sorry, really, but could I just stay here for a little while? I need time, I need my space, my grandmother is driving me crazy."  
  
"Sure" she smiled, "Take as much time as you like, you know this place better than I!" as she finished she set down the tray she brought up for Rory and headed for the door.  
  
"...thank you..." she groaned as she hopped off the bed.  
  
Before heading for the breakfast tray that now lay on the table, she walked toward Tristan's stereo. She wanted to find music, more music like the stuff she listened to last night. She knew he had more, he always listened to that sort of stuff.... well when she wasn't rotting his brain with pop and rap.  
  
Rory pressed the power button and played what he had left in there. She grinned evily at the first song, but skipped on to the second. "Eh" she shrugged as she listened for a few seconds before switching it again. It was the song from the night before, she realized it just as she went to change it.  
  
"I hate everything about you" she sang, but she couldn't sing the next part, because it wasn't true about Emily, it never would be. She couldn't love her, not anymore. She finally saw the true Emily Gilmore, the side of her that Lorelai always told stories about.  
  
~*I hate You hate I hate You love me  
  
I hate everything about you Why do I love you*~  
  
She decided to listen to the next song instead of skipping through again. She kind of figured out that the song had to be called something "Home" or at least something about Home. She really got interested in it, and she kept it on repeat to learn some of the words. It was really describing her at the moment.  
  
~I'll be coming home Just to be alone Cause I know you're not there And I know that you don't care I can hardly wait to leave this place~  
  
Just the first couple of lines were all about her.  
  
~No matter how hard I try You're never satisfied This is not a home I think I'm better off alone You always disappear Even when you're here This is not my home I think I'm better off alone Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home~  
  
The tears started falling again. How could one song completely describe her? Every emotion she felt was right there infront of her, playing over and over again, the lyrics sinking farther and farther into her mind.  
  
She slammed her fist down on the power button and ran out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to go back to HER home and set her OWN rules. If Emily didn't like that, well then tough!  
  
~-~-~  
  
It was about 10:30 am when she arrived at her home. Rory noticed not one car or truck was in the driveway.  
  
"Good, Cause no one is getting in my house!" she hurried up the walk and opened the door. You'd think the first thing someone would do when they were trying to get you out of your house would to be change the locks, but not Emily Gilmore, she was too stupid to do that!  
  
She stopped dead as she saw every last thing missing, not even an area rug left on the floor. Rory couldn't help but cry. Everything her parents ever worked for was gone! It was hopeless. Emily Gilmore was going to get to her, and there wasn't going to be any way to stop her.  
  
Rory rushed up to her room and slid her key into the lock. She grabbed a piece of paper that was taped onto her door, obviously from her grandmother, and then opened the door wide. She calmed a bit as she saw all of her things were still there, still in their proper place, which was all over the floor.  
  
"My god" she was so pissed off as she sprawled out over her bed after shutting (and locking) her door.  
  
She looked down at the note which was crumbled up in her hand. She began to read it,  
  
~Dear Rory, This is the last time I will ask you nicely. You must come to live with your grandfather and I, you cannot live on your own, no matter what was left to you. There will be people coming by this evening to look at the house to get an estimate, please don't make a fuss, and don't ruin this. Thank you -Grandmother~  
  
"Oh -- Go -- To -- Hell" she wrote on the bottom of the note. She quickly got up and opened the door to tape it back up.  
  
"Hello" Rory jumped as she heard her grandmother's voice. "I see you've gotten my note"  
  
"Yeah, and I've got your reply right here" Rory threw the note at her and slammed the door, locking it.  
  
"LORELAI LEIGH HAYDEN!"  
  
"It's RORY GILMORE!"  
  
~-~-~-  
  
It took a while for Emily to realize that she wasn't going to open the door, but it took even longer for her to realize that Rory wasn't in the room anymore. Rory had grabbed one of the random bookbags that were sitting in the corner of her room and packed her dark eye makeup, and some of her darker clothes, and climbed down the balcony and headed out to her car. She wasn't sure how long it took Emily to realize she left, but if she had any common sense, Rory knew it couldn't have taken her THAT long.  
  
She drove back to the DuGrey property, hoping that the maid was still there. She ran up and knocked on the door, only to find it unlocked.  
  
"Hello?!?" she called out as she opened the door, "Any rooms for rent in this overly large home?!?"  
  
"Miss Gilmore! Back so soon? You left in quite a hurry earlier, its so great to see you again!" the maid greeted her.  
  
"....yeah... hi...." she blushed. "...I was wondering... could I spend the night again? My grandmother has people looking at my home, I'm afraid she is trying to get me to move in with her... I can't bare it... I just can't" she began to sob.  
  
"Oh, Miss Gilmore... Its quite alright!" she wrapped her arms around her, and held her as she cried. For some reason the DuGrey's maid reminded her of her mother, which didn't help anything except make the tears fall down faster.  
  
"....I'm.....S...s...s...orry" she began to choke on her words as she began to try and hold the tears in.  
  
"Please, sit down, or better yet, go lie down... You may sleep in Master Tristan's bed... I think you'll find it quite comfortable" she smiled and then added, "I'm sure you'll just have to get used to it anyway if you don't"  
  
Rory then laughed a bit through her tears, "Yeah I guess so" she said louder as she headed for the stairs. She thought she would be fine here, she would be able to get away for a while, but she could never get away.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Rory spent an hour or so just curled up in the large comforter that lay on the bed. She was freezing, but the house was warm.  
  
"Oh god, how could this happen? How could you be such an ass? How could you take them and leave me with my grandmother?"  
  
Just then she stood up and grabbed her bag. She wanted to change, she wanted to change everything about her so that her grandmother would just give up and leave her alone.  
  
She first pulled out her long sleeve black shirt that she usually wore under one of her T-shirts. She noticed she had forgotten a T-shirt, but instead of panicking, she just shrugged it off and changed into it. Just before getting out her skirt she wrapped her arms around herself and felt how soft the fabric was. She thought of Tristan, she thought of him wrapping his arms around her, how warm he felt, how softly he held her in his arms. She bit her lip then, unwilling to let the tears start again. She then pulled out the skirt and smirked at it. It was a micro mini-skirt, but she had never worn it. It was more of a punk look that her mom had loved. She looked at it, it couldn't have been more than two inches long, and it had silver metal circles that were tiny, but still big enough to see through. She laid it down on the bed and pulled out stockings and socks that her and Tristan had once bought as a joke. They were perfect for her outfit though, they were black fishnet stockings, and red and black knee- high socks. She quickly got undressed and slipped on the stockings. She stood there in front of the mirror for a few minutes taking it all in before she hurried back to get the skirt and socks on.  
  
"Just one more thing...." she announced as she rushed to Tristan's closet.  
  
"Boy, I know you have a pair of old boots, ah... yeah... you pack-rat!" she reached into the back of the closet and pulled out big black boots. They had to be from a few years ago, because they looked like they had only been worn a couple times. She smiled as she slipped them on.  
  
"Perfect fit"  
  
She walked back to the mirror and stood there taking it all in. She was so happy with herself. She couldn't believe she had actually gone through with this. But this wasn't enough. She needed more...  
  
~-~-~  
  
She searched through Tristan's movies and CD's for any sort of picture for almost an hour. She had almost given up, but then she found a VHS sitting towards the back. She held that and another movie she found in each hand, looking over them carefully. She smiled at the one, noticing the makeup that the man on the front wore.  
  
"The Crow and Vampire Clan... I'll watch this Vampire one to see what they look like, but damn Tris, if this is anything nasty I'm gonna kill you!" she got up and put the movie in before she headed over to her bag and grabbed her makeup. It was going to be kinda hard to get her makeup EXACTLY like this person's... especially cause she didn't have the white face makeup stuff, but she tried her best.  
  
It took her a few tries too... But it looked amazing. She had heavy black eyeshadow on top of her eyes, and her eyeliner was so heavy, and she couldn't forget the black eyeliner on her cheeks. It looked as if her eyeliner had been running, but it hadn't (for once), it was purposely, and it was awesome.  
  
But there was just something else, something... but she just couldn't figure it out. "My hair!!!" she shreaked, "It has got to... I don't know... change!" she rushed for Tristan's desk as she almost tripped. Just as she pulled the scissors from the desk drawer the phone rang. At first she thought she shouldn't answer it, that the maid would get it, but as the phone rang on and on she remembered that Tristan had his own line.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" she tried to think as she waited for an answer. "Eric? Oh! Hey! I completely blanked, what's up?" Rory smiled as she remembered the familiar voice. "...What do you mean who is this? It's Rory!! .... Whatt? What do you mean what am I doing... oh... ERIC!" she laughed as she finally got what he was saying. "Tristan is away... remember?"  
  
She listened to him as she played with the scissors which were in her hands. "Party? Sure, I'll be there..." she trailed off as he began to say his good-byes.  
  
"Hey.. Eric..." she finally said just before he was about to hang up. "You know... this before Rory picture, you know that little girl that was so preppy and perfect? Yeah well, we have to change it to the 'after Rory' picture... and I think I've got the final touches right here...." she trailed off as she hung up on him.  
  
She smirked as she walked over to the mirror. At first she just stared at it for a little bit, and then she looked down at the scissors. As her hand moved up closer and closer to her hair, she flinched. She hadn't exactly known what she was doing, or how she wanted it to look, she just knew it wasn't part of the new her. After taking off the first inch, she wasn't satisfied. She moved the scissors up, up close to the middle of the neck.  
  
She heard the hair crunch in the scissors, and cringed at the sound. As she evened out the other side, she looked closely at the mirror. Her dark brown, almost black hair was mostly gone, well the front anyway. She started on the back, but when she made everything one length, she still wasn't satisfied. She rooted around Tristan's room some more, looking for some kind of gel or something. She put alot in the front of her hair, putting her bangs back tight behind her ears. She then added a little throughout her hair, giving it a sort of 'wet look'.  
  
As she stared in the mirror she thought she would never be satisfied. "What the heck is left?" she wondered, and then it clicked, "...COLOR!" she gasped, as she scrambled around trying to find SOMETHING. "...Red... Red... I like red!"  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
After alot more rooting, she found it... What she was looking for... the perfect look. It was permanent too... which made her even happier. She was new, she was who she longed to be. She was an individual...!  
  
"And I've got the perfect surprise for Emily" she stated as she grabbed her bag and turned off the T.V.  
  
She looked in the mirror one more time, then looked around the room, begging herself not to cry. She unclipped her necklace, which she had not touched since the day she put it on, and then quickly opened her bag and let it fall out of her hand and into the tiny pocket. "Goodbye Tristan......" her voice trailed off as she started to choke on her words.  
  
(AN2): Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I've been trying to kinda drag a few things out, but I'm hoping to get it moving along... I noticed a review posted about the profanity. I'm sorry if your offended, but it kind of does fit... don't you agree? Cause I know when I'm this mad I get kinda bitchy and start cursing... Also, we are kinda working on each chapter together. We are swapping ideas and everything, its just how people word things... we aren't mind readers! Lol... Anyways... thanx for all of the reviews, I really appreciate all of the reviews from those who like the story... More is coming soon!!!  
  
(AN3): Sorry it took soo long to update... I've had a few minor problems this past week. 


	14. Untitled 'prequel to chapter 14 & AN'

_Chapter 14 - Untitled _  
  
As the 'new Rory' walked into the party that night, it was like everything else just stopped. Everyone that remembered her from Chilton was amazed to see her new look, and alot of the newcomers were anxious to meet this 'mysterious girl'. She felt like this was her shot, that she could start over, but seriously, who was she kidding? This was only the beginning...  
  
**(AN): Anxious for the next chapter? I KNOW there hasn't been an update in forever, but I'm hoping to get some more writing done on this, and hopefully Sasha can get in here soon and help. Maybe we'll actually get this done... Maybe it will be never ending... Who knows... I just need something to write, and voila! (i know thats spelled wrong :() So everyone be prepared... I want to have the next chapter up soon!! I just wanted to give you all a bit of what is to come!  
  
**


End file.
